


stressed

by KpopintheMakings123



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Multi, Seventeen comeback, Stressed Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vampires, Vampires Seventeen, Werewolf Got7, angel - Freeform, angel bts, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopintheMakings123/pseuds/KpopintheMakings123
Summary: The members of Seventeen are getting ready for their big comeback. It's all hard and stressful, but Jihoon has taken a particularly hard effect.





	stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Enjoy this short Jihoon-centric one-shot!
> 
> (Story prompts are open!)

Jihoon was rather stressed lately. Everyone was very busy getting ready for the comeback—well, the Seventeen members specifically. Bangtan and Got7 didn’t have their comeback for awhile. 

 

The members of seventeen were currently in the dance studio practicing for the new dance. To be honest, majority of the members were getting it, except for Jihoon. Jihoon is a good dancer—that’s no lie, but the problem is that Jihoon stayed up all night producing music and had barely got any sleep so that affected his dancing skills. Jihoon was so bad that the choreographer had to personally teach him. Yugyeom and Hoseok decided to tag along and watch the other boys practice. They too notice how much Jihoon was struggling with the dance. Although they were observing the boys, they were also “low-key” making fun of them as well. 

 

“Okay okay, I think that’s enough practice for today!” The choreographer announced after Jihoon still couldn’t get the steps right. Hoseok and Yugyeom walked over to the boys and all gave them a high five for their hard work. 

 

“You okay, Hyung?” Yugyeom asked as he gave Jihoon a high five. Jihoon only nodded while drinking his water bottle. “Yea,” he answered breathlessly. Hoseok and Yugyeom only looked at each other before shrugging. 

 

•——| T~T |——•

 

Everyone could see how tired the members of Seventeen were, but they knew they could do nothing about it, but encourage and praise them. Although both groups could see the tiredness oozing off of the thirteen membered group, only few noticed how extra tired Jihoon truly was. No one really noticed the droopy eyes, bags under his eyes, Most of the times messing up during practice. One would report how tired they were, but Jihoon didn’t want anyone worrying about him; he didn’t like when people worried about him, it just felt like he was wasting their time or something.

“Jihoon!!” Someone exclaimed. Jihoon quickly looks up to find Jaebum looking at him worriedly. “Oh sorry, Hyung! What did you want to tell me?” Jihoon said. Jaebum only sighs while still looking at him worriedly. He walks over to Jihoon and cups his face gently. 

 

Jaebum’s eyes observed the vampires features. He didn’t say anything, but just kissed him passionately. Jihoon was shocked, but kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away. “Go to bed and get some sleep, Jihoon. You look like disaster itself.” Jaebum said. 

 

Jihoon only shook his head no, “I can’t, Hyung. I have to finish this song.” Jihoon answered. Jaebum only picks up Jihoon and carries him to the room closest to them. When they walked in, they saw Jackson and Namjoon practically eating each other’s face while Seokmin and Youngjae were cuddling and watching something on a laptop 

 

Jaebum places Jihoon on the bed Seokmin and Youngjae were on and tucked him in. The two looked at Jihoon and Jaebum, “Hello Hyung!!” Seokmin said. “Hello, Jihoon while be sleeping here for now, so try to stay quiet?” Jaebum said back. The two nodded.

 

“You should tell that to those too! They’ve been kissing for hours now, I’m surprised their lips aren’t bruised!” Seokmin exclaimed. Jaebum laughed lightly before looking over at the two lovebirds. 

 

He walks over to them and taps Jackson’s shoulder. The two pull apart and looks at Jaebum. “Jaebum-Hyung!!” Jackson said with excitement and practically jumped on him. Jaebum grunted at the weight. 

 

“Okay okay, it’s nice to see you too, Jackson. But please get off me.” Jaebum said. Jackson quickly steals a kiss before pulling away. “So, Jihoon is going to sleep here and I need you guys to stay quiet!” Jaebum said. Jackson and Namjoon nodded. After that, Jaebum walks out the room.

•——*_*——•

 

After that moment had happened between Jihoon and Jaebum, Jihoon was determined as ever to not show his tiredness to anyone. Sleep was important, Jihoon knows that, but he just doesn’t have time to sleep. This comeback is big and Jihoon isn’t going to sleep on it. 

 

They were currently doing a v-live in their room. Jihoon was on the verge of passing out any moment; he was really tired. As the v-live continues on, Jihoon forces himself to keep his eyes open by drinking a load of water, slapping himself on the face lightly a couple of times, widening his eyes every now and then, etc. 

 

After awhile, Jihoon excuses himself to go use the bathroom. He just wanted to a bucket of ice-cold water thrown at him—he was that tired and that desperate. When he arrived, he looked at himself through the mirror. Jihoon himself have noticed how bad he looked. It was nothing new that Jihoon would overwork himself, he’s done this plenty of times. But, for some reason, this comeback has taken an extra effect on Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon sighs as he runs his fingers though his hair. “I look so bad..” Jihoon whispered while taking one last look at his face before splashing water on his face. When he came back to the room, the v-live was still continued—sadly. Jihoon mentally groaned, but when back to his seat. Soon after awhile, they ended the v-live. Jihoon let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jihoon heard Jisoo’s soft voice ask. Jihoon looks up to find Jisoo’s worried eyes. “Don’t worry, Hyung. I’m fine.” Jihoon answers. Although Jisoo didn’t quite believe him, he nodded anyways. He didn’t want to pressure Jihoon into telling him, if he didn’t want to. Jisoo sits next to Jihoon and pulls him into a cuddle, Jihoon only groans lightly before submitting to the older man. As they were cuddling, Jihoon suddenly feels a massive headache strike through his head, making him hiss. Jisoo and Hansol looked at him in confusion. “Are you alright, Hyung?” Hansol asked worriedly. Jihoon only nods, “Y-yes, I’m fine!” Jihoon answered. Hansol and Jisoo shares a worried look. Jisoo pulls Jihoon to his chest, “Where does it hurt?” He asked softly. “I’m fine, Hyung. Really.“ Jihoon tried to reassure. “Can you please tell me? Where does it hurt? Jihoon.” Jisoo tried once again. 

 

Jihoon sighed knowing Jisoo wasn’t going to give up. He pointed at his head and said, “My head suddenly stung...Hyung.” Jihoon answered. Hansol took a seat next to Jihoon, “Oh, do you need a ice pack, Hyung?” He asked. Jihoon only shook his head, “No I’ll be fine, it was probably just a minor sting.” And with that he smiles and gets up. 

 

 

O*****T-T*****O

 

Things started to get worse after that incident. Jihoon started to get headaches and he would always feel dizzy; he would feel like passing out more frequently. “Hey, Jihoon.” Yoongi said. Jihoon looked up from his work, “Yes, Hyung.” Jihoon asked. 

 

“Have you been feeling okay? You don’t look too good..” Yoongi answered worriedly. Jihoon only smiled, “I’m fine, Hyung. Don’t worry.” Jihoon said. Yoongi nodded hesitantly. “So, what’re you working on?” Yoongi asked while looking over Jihoon’s shoulder. “Just working on a new song.” Jihoon answered. Yoongi frowned. “You’ve already written so many songs, come on let’s have a break.” Yoongi said as he took a seat. 

 

Jihoon was about to protest, but his eyes widened when he saw Yoongi take off his shirt and expose his neck. In a flash of speed, Jihoon was on Yoongi’s lap and lapping up all the blood. Yoongi didn’t flinch how ever, he just let it all happen and even gently rubbed the others back.

 

The door opened to reveal Jimin. The angel quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to the two. “Jeonghan-Hyung told me to tell you that after Jihoon finishes drinking, take him to Jisoo-Hyung so that he can rest him.” Jimin whispered in the older’s ear. 

 

Yoongi nodded, “alright. Thank you.” Jimin gave the two a quick peck on the cheek and quietly walked out. Yoongi turned his attention back towards the lyrics Jihoon was writing and began looking over them. He started adding and taking away a few words. 

 

He felt Jihoon stop drinking. “Are done drinking?” Yoongi asked while still looking over the lyrics. When he got no reply, the angel looked at the vampire and saw him just staring at his neck where he had bit. The young vampire hadn’t lick his bite, but Yoongi decided to let another vampire do that while he takes Jihoon to Jisoo. He got up with the vampire perched on his hip and started walking towards the room Jisoo was, which was the room the seventeen members slept in. He knocked first and then quietly opened the door. He found Jisoo on the bed reading a book.

When the young vampire looked up to see Yoongi with Jihoon, he smiled and placed the book beside him. He got up from the bed and walked over to the two. “How is he?” Jisoo asked while gently taking Jihoon. “Dazed.” Yoongi answered. Jisoo nodded.  
Yoongi sighed, “well, I better get going now. Update me will you?” Jisoo nodded and gave the older a kiss. He watched as the angel walked out the room. He turned his attention towards Jisoon and began to gently place him on the bed. 

 

Jisoo got in bed and pulled him closer. He gently rubbed his hands up and down the younger’s small body. After awhile, Jisoo decided that Jihoon was well rested enough and got up to leave the room quietly. 

“Is he rested?” Seungkwan asked as Jisoo made his way to the living room. “Yup.” Jisoo answered. The younger vampire nodded and went back to doing what he was doing. 

 

[•]\\____/[•]  
___

 

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes with a groan. He felt someone’s lips on his his. The person pulled away with a smile.  
“Good evening!” The person said. Jihoon recognized the voice as Soonyoung’s. 

 

Jihoon let out a groan. “Good morning.” Soonyoung got up and took a place beside the younger vampire. “How’re you feeling?” Soonyoung asked as he began to run his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon let out a hum and leaned into the older.

 

“I’m feeling...great actually.” Jihoon answered honestly. Soonyoung smiled, “that’s amazing!! I’m so glad!” And immediately kissed the younger passionately. Jihoon let a soft moan and pulled the other closer to him. Their heads moved in rhyme as their tongues explored. 

 

Before the two could engage in other activities, someone cleared their throat, interrupting them. “How about you two continue your little playtime some other day. Jihoon just woke up.” Jinyoung said. Soonyoung let out a laugh and got up from his position on top of Jihoon. 

 

Jinyoung sighed and walked over to them. He took a seat next to Jihoon. “I’m assigned in checking up on you. How’re you feeling?”

“I’m feeling great, Hyung.” Jihoon answered. Jinyoung nodded and gave the young vampire a soft kiss, “I’m glad to hear. When you’re ready, come to the living room. The others are dying to know how you are” Jihoon nodded and watched Jinyoung get up and walk out.

“Well, it’s time to get ready! Come on!” Soonyoung exclaimed and grabbed Jihoon’s hand to help him up. Jihoon groaned, but followed along anyway.

 

<—(0~o)—>

 

“Jihoonie!”—

 

Is the first thing Jihoon hears when he enters the living room. He is soon tackled by a hug and a kiss. The person pulls away and Jihoon finds it to be Hoseok. Jihoon only smiles.

 

Hoseok leads him to the sofa and places the young vampire on his lap. “you had us worried.” Mark said while he gave the vampire a peck. Jihoon nodded. “Are you Okay now?” Seungcheol asked. Jihoon nodded once more, “Yup.” Seungcheol smiled and softly kissed the younger. “Never do that again!” Jeonghan scolded. Jihoon sighed. “That was dangerous of you, Hyung!” Minghao added. Jihoon just nodded, “I’m sorry.” 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Hyung. Just  
don’t do something like that again. You actually looked like you were going to pass out.” Junhui said as he gave Jihoon a kiss on the cheek. The others agreed. Jihoon smiled and nodded. 

 

[*^__^*]

 

After that, the boys made sure Jihoon wasn’t overworking himself and made sure to check up on him every now and then. Although Jihoon wasn’t a fan of all the babying, he understood why they were so cautious now and just let it all happen.The comeback had happen and the seventeen members couldn’t have been more happier. The fans were ecstatic and the thirteen members were as hyper as ever. 

 

Jihoon was glad that the fans loved the songs. He was as content as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I J-hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> (Story prompts are open!)
> 
> LOVE U!!


End file.
